


Angeles

by confusedtrash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedtrash/pseuds/confusedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a little surprise for Misha at JibCon and it involves his song, Angeles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is my first fanfic so please don't expect Shakespeare quality work (also, I'm on the younger side of 16, so I'm not an experienced writer, I just realised, my paragraphs weren't working properly in the first bit so please excuse that!) 
> 
> But with that taken into account, enjoy!  
> 

"Alright, alright! Settle down everyone, when Misha gets here, I want every single person to be completely silent. Not a word, even when you realise what's going on, ok?"  
"Yes!" The audience shouts, eager to find out what's happening.  
"Alright, lights!"  
The lights dim and Jensen starts to strum the first chords of Angeles, right on cue, Misha is let into the room and the PowerPoint starts to play on the screen.  
"Someone's always coming 'round here, trailing some new kill"  
A picture of them as Dean and Cas meeting for the first time.  
Misha stops in his tracks, surprise and confusion written clearly on his face.  
"Says I've seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill"  
A few more pictures flick past as Jensen continues to sing.  
"Picking up the ticket shows there's money to be made"  
A picture of Misha tenderly kissing Jensen's cheek at a panel, Misha is transfixed, remembering the moment with a fondness in his eyes.  
"All your secret wishes could right now be coming true"  
The room is silent except for Jensen's voice and guitar. Misha is still in the exact spot he stopped, not moving a muscle as he's obviously overwhelmed and staring at Jensen with utter, unadulterated love in his eyes.  
Jensen continues strumming and singing, making eye contact with Misha whenever he can and looking at him like his whole world revolved around this one man.  
"Spend forever with my poison arms,  
around you,  
No one's gonna fool around with us, no one's gonna fool around with us"  
As those lines are sung, the sunset pictures flick onto the screen.  
"So glad to meet you  
Angeles"  
The last picture comes up on the screen, a picture of them with their arms around each other in a tight embrace, Misha's head on Jensen's chest, both of them looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

Jensen looks down, bright red, flustered and embarrassed as the song ends. Misha is still standing a few feet away from the door, frozen like a moment in time. The silence in the room is unbearably loud as every single person holds their breath, including Jensen. Slowly, Misha begins to smile, his eyes full of love and happiness as he starts walking toward the stage, never taking his eyes off of Jensen. 

He speeds up, quickly crossing the distance between them and locks Jensen in a bone-crushing hug. Jensen leans down and lays a soft kiss on Misha's lips, chuckling at the audible gasps in the audience. Grinning, they pull away and whisper 'I love yous' into each other's ears as the audience begins clapping and cheering.


End file.
